Run
by jasonstoneface
Summary: Tommy thinks about a certain someone.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Power Rangers. Geez, how many times do I have to say that. Also, the song "Run" belongs to George Strait. Lyrics are in .  
  
Author's Note: I've decided to take a break from writing my "Zeo Replacement" series (as some have called it). But don't worry, you'll see more of my own personal MMPR universe as well as more adventures with Jenny as the Green Ranger. You'll even see an adventure in which she has to rescue the others by herself. As I've stated before, I don't really like Power Rangers except the original. But I'll admit that bad shows can spawn good stories, such as the case with this. This takes place shortly after the "Forever Red" episode of Wild Force. And if you don't like the pairing, tough. I don't mean to be rude, but this is my favorite Power Rangers couple, so deal with it or don't read this story. Plus, this is completely unrelated to any other PR stories I have done.  
  
Run  
  
By Jason Adams  
  
Tommy Oliver unlocked the door to his house and walked inside. He took a deep breath. He was home at last. It had been two days since his adventure with Jason, Cole, and all the other Red Rangers. He had spent the last two days checking up on what he would be doing next week as well as hanging out with some of his old friends. But there was one friend in particular that he wished could have been there.  
  
He pushed the thought aside for the moment and summoned his Zeonizers. He took them off and headed toward a picture on a nearby wall. He looked at it and sighed. It was a picture of himself, Adam, Tanya, Justin . . . and Katherine. This picture had been taken about a month before he, Adam, Tanya, and Kat passed on the Turbo Powers to T. J., Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos. He smiled and chuckled a little as he remembered the days when he had long hair. But his smile soon disappeared as he remembered that she, that Katherine was still in London. She had spent the last 4½ years there at the Ballet School.  
  
Again, he pushed the thought aside and pulled the picture as if he were opening a door. There was a safe behind it. He entered his combination and opened the safe. Inside it was the now powerless Dragon Coin that had once been used to morph him into the Green Ranger. He had kept it after Lord Zedd had taken his Green Ranger powers from him forever. Next to it was a charred Power Morpher with a cracked White Tiger Coin inside, much like the charred Morpher that Adam still had. It had been in that bad of shape ever since Rito Revolto destroyed the Thunderzords and the Dino Powers. He placed his old Zeonizers in the safe, the only powers he had never really lost or passed on, not to mention the only Power that was still safe for him to use. The Green Coin was powerless, and the White Morpher could morph him, but it would cause him great pain and eventually kill him if he continued to use it. He had learned that from Adam when he attempted to help Carlos believe in himself. He closed his safe and shut the picture so that it covered the safe.  
  
After checking his messages, Tommy walked over to his couch and sat down. Next to him was picture on the nightstand alongside a lamp. He picked up the picture and stared at it. It was a picture of him and Kat in the park. Tanya had taken it when they weren't looking and had given it to him when it turned out so good. But that wasn't what was on his mind. It was her: Katherine Hillard. He honestly believed that she was the one he was meant to be with. She had helped him so much when Kimberly had sent the infamous letter in which she broke up with him. When he first started dating Kat, he wondered if he truly could love her the way he loved Kimberly. He often wondered if he was simply using her to help ease the pain of Kim's loss. Of course he never let that show, but he knew now that there wasn't a doubt in his mind anymore: He loved her. With all of his heart. He felt so incomplete without her. Oh, how he wished she were still here. He missed that beautiful blonde hair, the sweet Australian accent, and just the kind of person she was. She was always there to lend a helping hand, a smile, or just simply listen to your problems.  
  
But of course, she wasn't here. She was in London. He had wanted to go there and visit her, but he didn't have the heart. Sure, they stayed in touch via email, letters, and an occasional phone call, but it just wasn't the same. He was always afraid that the same thing would happen to their relationship that had happened with him and Kimberly. It also didn't help that he didn't want to be a distraction to her. Sure, that was probably a lame excuse, but that was how he felt. He stared at the picture and sighed. He said to himself, "I miss you, Katherine." He put the picture back on the nightstand and headed for the shower.  
  
After his shower, he slicked his hair back, which he normally did whenever he got ready for bed. After fixing himself something to eat, he placed his plate on the nightstand next to his couch. He then went over to his radio, turned it on, and tuned it at random, searching for no station in particular. He stopped on one station that was still playing commercials. He sat down on the couch and started eating. About a minute later, he heard the radio say, "You're listening to today's best country, WADA, Angel Grove."  
  
Shortly, he heard the DJ say, "Here's requested music from George Strait. It's called 'Run.'" Tommy smiled. While he wasn't exactly a country fan, he liked George Strait. The man was an excellent performer and his songs were simple, honest, and to-the-point. He listened as he heard the lyrics.  
  
If there's a plane or a bus leaving Dallas I hope you're on it  
  
If there's a train moving fast down the tracks I hope you caught it  
  
Cause I swear out there ain't where You ought to be  
  
So catch a ride, catch a cab Don't you know I miss you bad But don't you walk to me  
  
Baby run, cut a path across the blues skies  
  
Straight in a straight line, you can't get here fast enough  
  
Find a truck and fire it up Lean on the gas and off the clutch Leave Dallas in the dust  
  
I need you in a rush  
  
So baby run  
  
Tommy's jaw nearly dropped as he listened and ate. This song described his feelings perfectly! He stopped eating and listened undividedly as the song continued.  
  
If you ain't got a suitcase, get a box  
  
Or an old brown paper sack  
  
Pack it light or pack it heavy Take a truck, take a Chevy  
  
Baby just come back  
  
There's a shortcut to the highway out of town Why don't you take it  
  
Don't let that speed limit slow you down Go on and break it  
  
Baby run, cut a path across the blues skies  
  
Straight in a straight line, you can't get here fast enough  
  
Find a truck and fire it up Lean on the gas and off the clutch Leave Dallas in the dust  
  
I need you in a rush  
  
So baby run  
  
Baby run  
  
Oh baby run  
  
Baby run  
  
Tommy listened as the song faded out, the lyrics constantly going through his mind. He was oblivious to the song playing afterwards. It was then and there that he made a decision: To heck with next week's work. To heck with his insecurities. First thing in the morning, he was going to head for London, find Kat, and tell her exactly how he felt. He didn't care whether or not she found someone new, nothing was going to stop him. He finished his meal, turned off the radio, and was about to head for bed.  
  
Just as he was about to leave for his bedroom, he heard the doorbell ring. "Wonder who that could be," he thought to himself. He opened the door and his jaw dropped. There she was. "Katherine?" he asked in shock.  
  
Sure enough, it was her. Dressed in a pink t-shirt, jean shorts, black stockings, and black boots, carrying two suitcases. "Where's the camera when you need one?" she asked with a smile. Tommy took her suitcases without knowing why and set them aside. "May I come in?" she asked.  
  
Tommy smiled and said, "I'll do you one better." With that he picked her up in his arms and began to carry her upstairs after shutting the door. He was NOT going to let her get away this time!  
  
The End  
  
For some of you, you may recognize some of the dialogue in the last two paragraphs. I got that from Sweetgirl's "Is She Gone?" Very good story by the way, Sweetgirl. I hope you don't mind me using that dialogue. I didn't really know how to top it. 


End file.
